fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 26
right Onbekende locatie, het jaar 1733. Naito werd wakker en het eerste wat hij opmerkte was grinderig gesteente onder zijn handen. Hij opende zijn ogen en ging zwijgend overeind zitten. Hij was niet meer in de kelder, zag hij, en het was ook niet zo donker meer. Wel was het nog steeds nacht; zilveren, blauwe en paarse sporen sierden de hemel en allerlei sterren twinkelden zachtjes terwijl de sikkelvormige maan hem veel wit licht gaf. Zijn vrienden kon hij nergens bespeuren; hij vond zelfs geen voetsporen in het grind. Hij was omringd door hoge struiken waar kleine grijsblauwe roosjes en doorns aan groeiden. Waar was hij? Dit leek op een labyrint, maar hij wist niet waar zijn vrienden waren en bovendien kon hij zich geen enkele plek bedenken waar labyrinten lagen, en deze was gigantisch. Hij besloot om te gaan wandelen. Zo nu en dan kwam hij vuurtjes tegen die gevangen zaten in kristallen bollen, die op hun beurt aan hengels hingen die uit de struiken staken. Naito nam een lantaarn mee en de warme gloed zorgde ervoor dat hij niet bevroor, want een dun laagje rijp bedekte alles en kleine vlokken poedersneeuw vielen omlaag uit de nu bewolkte hemel. 'Adamaris?! Cornelius? Orabelle?!!' riep Naito vertwijfelt.'Cheryl?!!!' 'Naito?!' klonk een angstige kreet aan de andere kant van een struik.' 'Cheryl?' antwoordde hij. 'O mijn hemel, ik ben zo blij dat ik iemand vind!' snikte ze, en hij hoorde hoe ze op de grond neerviel. 'Het is al goed, ik zie of ik naar je toe kan komen!' riep Naito en hij begon langs de wand te rennen. Cheryl rende mee. Na een poosje hoorde hij hoe ze stopte met rennen. 'Cheryl?' 'Ik kan niet door! We kunnen niet in elkaars stuk!!!' Naito sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en wreef even over zijn ogen, proberend geen hoofdpijn te krijgen van het denken. 'Kun je het alleen redden,' vroeg hij dan? 'Ik... ik denk het.' 'Wacht!' Hij kreeg plots een goed idee en na een klein aanloopje sprong hij via de struik omhoog. Even later hing hij er aan en klauterde hij omhoog. Waar bleef de top nou?! Die struiken gingen precies oneindig hoog door!! Plots zag hij beweging uit zijn ooghoek. Een lange doorn schoot uit de planten en stak hem in zijn zij, een diepe gleuf achterlatend. Naito schreeuwde van de pijn en smakte terug neer op het grind. 'Naito?!' vroeg Cheryl.'Hopelijk is dit geen van je stomme grapjes!' 'Nee!' riep Naito.'Cheryl, hoe dan ook, raak die struiken niet aan! Als je anderen tegen komt, zeg dat dan ook tegen hen!!' 'Oké, dat zal ik doen,' zei Cheryl die nu al iets rustiger klonk. 'Ga nu maar, ik red me wel.' zei Naito. 'Oké...' Cheryl's voetstappen stierven weg en Naito bleef helemaal alleen achter. Hij voelde zich nog verdrietiger en drukte een hand tegen zijn bloedende zij. Hij hief een bebloede hand op waar een plasje donker heksenbloed in lag en mompelde een paar woorden. Zijn ogen gloeiden groen op en even later zweefde het bloed uit zijn hand terug naar zijn zij, waar het direct stolde en alleen maar een pijnlijke wonde achterliet. 'Goed,' mompelde hij en hij kroop weer overeind. Hij verzette zijn weg weer door het labyrint, proberend om het noorden te volgen of alsinds niet verdwaald te raken. Nu en dan kwam hij een doodlopend einde tegen, maar tot zijn schrik gebeurde dat bijna nooit waardoor de omvang van dit labyrint nog groter zou blijken. Zijn zij stak, maar hij was al trots dat hij het had kunnen genezen en daar was hij dankbaar voor. Hij hoopte zo snel mogelijk weg te raken uit deze plek. Ondertussen vroeg hij zich af waarom hun ontvoerders ze daar hadden gestopt. Wilden ze hen testen? Of zaten ze hier maar als lokaas voor Cyramelia en Adriel, zodat die hen konden vinden? 'Allebei fout,' klonk een lacherige stem. Naito sprong zowat een meter in de lucht en draaide zich verschrikt om. Een jonge vrouw met pikzwarte ogen en witblond haar zat op een uitgestoken tak van de struik tussen de rozen. Ze droeg een lange jurk met dezelfde blauwgrijze kleur als de bloemen in kwestie en haar blote voeten bungelden losjes over de grond. 'Hallo, Naito,' zei Rachelle. Naito bleef doodstil staan met zijn handen slap naast zijn lichaam, zijn ogen vastklevend aan Rachelle. Haar lange haren gleden over haar schouders en vielen een beetje voor haar gezicht toen ze voorover boog en op de grond zakte. 'Oh, dus dat is wie je ziet,' zei Rachelle... of het wezen? 'Zie ik er mooi uit?' Naito keek haar zwijgend aan.'Je bent dood,' zei hij dan. 'Ja, want jij hebt me niet gered,' zei Rachelle met natte ogen. Haar tranen glinsterden in het maanlicht.'Waarom, Naito?' kermde ze.'Waarom heb je me niet gered? Het doet pijn... het is hier zo koud,' Naito sloeg zijn handen tegen zijn oren.'Stop!!' schreeuwde hij.'Stop met doen alsof je haar bent!! Hou op!' Het wezen giechelde luid en viel uiteen in rozenblaadjes die weggeblazen werden door de wind. Naito hijgde luid van angst en draaide zich om, waarna hij begon te rennen. Blindelings sloeg hij paadjes in en één keer hoorde hij zelfs iemand schreeuwen, maar hij wou niet gaan kijken uit angst dat het weer zo'n rozenblaadjes-imitator was... of dat het één van zijn vrienden. Die zou hij niet kunnen helpen. Hij rende verder en verder en het bleef nacht en hij wist zeker dat het al dag moest zijn, het bleef maar sneeuwen en hij was verkleumd en bevroren en had zin om te gaan liggen, maar hij wist dat hij dood zou vriezen. Lichtjes snikkend van de wanhoop bleef hij rennen. Zelfs toen zijn lamp viel en brak en het warme licht uit ging, bleef hij rennen, want hij vond geen nieuwe en had ook geen zin om een nieuwe te gaan zoeken. Plots zag hij een grote golf van helderrode smurrie de lucht in spatten en een oorverdovend gebrul doorbrak de stilte en Naito's angstige gehijg. Nu wist hij wat de rozenblaadjesdame had bedoelt. Hij en zijn vrienden zaten niet in het labyrint om te zien of ze waardig genoeg waren om vrij gelaten te worden, of om Cyramelia en Adriel te lokken. Ze zaten er zodat het spannender was voor de draak om op hen te jagen. left Hoofdstuk 25 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 27 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje